Promise
by Aelittana
Summary: This is my first fanfiction :p I tried my best! This story is based more on UxA friendship, but can also be seen as romantic. The story take's place after 3 days since the event's in 'Just In Time'. With Aelita back, Ulrich swore he would protect their Princess even more, no matter what. Was it just out of it being his job or was it something more...? UlrichxAelita love!


Ulrich and Jeremy were running to the factory because of a yet another attack by X.A.N.A. Odd and Yumi stayed back at Kadic to fight off a possesed Jim. Ulrich and Jeremy climbed down the sewer ladder and Jeremy hopped on his scooter, while Ulrich jumped on his skateboard.

**Ulrich's POV**

'X.A.N.A. just doesn't stop does he... Last time it was a close call... We almost lost Aelita...'

-shakes head-

'I can't think about that... I just have to do everything in my power to protect Aelita, no matter what!'

Jeremy sat down by the supercomputer and Ulrich entered the scanner.

"Ready Ulrich?" asked Jeremy

"Ready!"

"Transfer Ulrich, scanner Ulrich, virtualization!"

Ulrich landed in the Mountain sector. He looked around until he saw the Princess running up to him.

**Ulrich's POV**

"Ulrich!" she said with her usual bright smile.

"Hey, seen any monsters?"

"No, not yet."

"Okay guys, head east. The tower shouldn't be to far" said Jeremy.

"Let's go Princess."

"Right!" and we both started running east.

**Odd's POV**

"Hey Jeremy, how's it going on Lyoko?" I asked while running with Yumi.

"It's going fine, for now. They are pretty close to the tower. What about you two?"

"Well what do you think... Imagine Jim running after you trying to destroy you..."

"Right...Well..oh no..."

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Things are about to get messy Odd... Try to hold of Jim for a bit more..."

"Easy for you to say Einstein, but will do our best... Good luck!"

"You too Odd!"

**Ulrich's POV**

"Guys, be careful! Two bloks up ahead!" said Jeremy.

'Damn it'

"Aelita!" I got into a fighting position. "Stay behind me!"

"R-right..." she got close behind me.

The bloks appeared, one in front and one on the left.

'Okay, let's do this!'

The blok on the left fired at Aelita, but Ulrich jumped infront of her just in time to block the attack.

"Triplicate!" shouted Ulrich.

Two of them ran at the blok, while the real Ulrich stayed to protect the Princess. One got shot while the other destroyed the blok. Now just one blok remained.

"Super-sprint!"

Ulrich ran at the blok and avoided each of his attack's. He jumped high in the air, on to the blok and destroyed it.

"Okay Princess, let's keep goi-agh!"

"Ulrich!" Aelita yelled.

Three hornets came flying right at them. The two started to run as fast as their legs carried them.

"Jeremy, warn a guy would ya!" Ulrich said angrily.

"Sorry but nothing appeard on the monitor. However be very careful, you only got 50 life points left."

"Shoot!" Just then Ulrich spotted a huge rock. "Aelita, behind that rock!" They both ran behind the rock.

"You stay here while I deal with the hornets."

"But-"

"No but's Aelita, stay here! You can't get hit."

Aelita looked away sadly "..okay."

**Aelita's POV**

Ulrich ran off to face the hornets, while I stayed behind...like always... He destroyed one of the hornets in under a minute.

'Ulrich...you're so amazing'

He was evading every attack, until... "Aghhh!"

"Ulrich!" I screamed out of shock. He got hit by both hornets.

"Ulrich, only 25 life points left!" Jeremy said in panic.

I couldn't just stay back and watch him get hurt. I ran to his side

"Aelita, what are you..."

**Ulrich's POV**

"Aelita, what are you..."

Suddenly all I heard was this angelic melody... She was singing. Walls started to appear around us as a shield. When the walls touched at the top, she turned to me with a worried look...

"Are you okay...?" she asked

"Yea, don't worry about... But you know, you shouldn't have done that."

She looked down.

"I know you were just trying to help, but it's my job to protect you! You have to stay safe, no matter wha-".

**"I can't stand to see you get hurt all the time because of me!" **she said rather loud, which was quite uncommon for her.

"Aelita..."

"I'm a Lyoko warrior as well... I need to learn to stand on my own... I know I'm weak and powerless but-"

**"That's not true!" **she looked at me rather shocked.

"You're one of the strongest people I have ever met... You have a big heart and you're ready to risk your life for everyone in the world... You know you can disappear if you lose your life points, unlike us, but you still put your life on the line... I think, that just proves how much of a strong person you really are!"

"Ulrich..." by the sound of her voice, she would have had tears in her eyes back in the real world.

I patted her head gently and smiled.

"You are strong Aelita! Believe me! But you have to let me protect you, if you want to save everyone. Okay?"

She smiled gently "..okay."

"Promise?" I lifted my pinky and she interlocked her's with mine

"Promise."

'I wasn't lying when I said that, I really meant it! As for me, I just want to stay by her side and protect her... Not beacuse I have to but.. beacuse I want to! And I'm never leaving her out of my sight! I'll protect her at all cost!'

The walls started to brake due to the hornets attacking them.

"Ready Aelita?" I smiled at her.

"Yea!"

Thank you for reading!

Please tell me what you think, so I can improve my writing and my stories.

I hope you liked it!

Aelittana~


End file.
